


Leadership

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Leadership, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was not used to not being in control, not used to looking to another for leadership.</p><p>Prompt: fairness<br/>Characters: Steve Rogers/Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "fairness" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Thor was not used to not being in control, not used to looking to another for leadership. Sure he followed the orders of his father, but then Odin was not just his father, but also his king. Thor could acknowledge that the All Father had greater wisdom and authority. Allowing a human to command him in battle, that was a different story.

He was hesitant at first, not sure what kind of leader this mortal would turn out to be, not sure if he was worth having the god of thunder fight at his side, let alone his command. Thor quickly grew to respect the Captain though, for his steady determination in battle; his calm orders for what the members of the team were best suited to do. The Captain was a fair leader, giving them his respect and faith, as long as they did not give him cause to doubt. He did not criticize unnecessarily, did not put his pride above their suggestions, did not ignore his mistakes.

It rubbed at his pride in some ways, to be the god of thunder who had once led armies, to now fight with and at the call of humans. A part of him whispered that he was better than this, better than these humans, a better leader than the Captain could ever hope to be. It was Loki's voice that whisper, insidious and maddening, and ultimately wrong.

Thor thought that perhaps it was better to let someone else lead, let someone else have control. There was something freeing about just being a member of a team, not having to make the calls, not being isolated by his position. Perhaps, by watching someone else in command, he could learn to be a better leader, a better shield brother. The Captain seemed to instinctively understand how to reach people, how to give them more confidence in themselves, how to help them be better fighters and better people. He led not just from the front, but among them.

Seeing him in battle, seeing his strength and determination, helped gain Thor's respect, but it was seeing him outside of the fighting that cemented it. The Captain did not stop as their leader when they were no longer facing an enemy. He looked after his people at all times, making sure that they were healthy and happy. Doing whatever he could to bring the team together as a cohesive unit. He checked in on them regularly, not just as their commander, but as their friend. 

Thor enjoyed spending time with him, enjoyed discovering Midgard and all it had to offer together. The others joined in when they could, but they had other calls upon their time. So it was most often him and the Captain learning anew what home was. He was proud to call the Captain his shield brother, proud to follow his lead in battle, and never more proud than the day his shield brother proved himself worthy and picked up the mighty hammer in Thor's defense.


End file.
